


The Lottery Ticket

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stress, implied past trans pregnancy, implied trans virgil, it's really all fluff tbh, toddler logan, virgil and roman are logan's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: The stress of being a stay-at-home dad is getting to Virgil. A little hope, a small escape into imagination, may be just what his little family needs,





	The Lottery Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, Virgil is implied to be trans in this au, and there is an implied past trans pregnancy. Stay safe, folks, and leave if that could be triggering for you. It's a vague implication, but nonetheless.

Virgil didn't regret having his son at eighteen or getting married in the same year. He couldn't regret that. He had his beautiful son and his wonderful husband, and it never stopped him.

No, Virgil went to college. And he got a job. And then he got laid off. So here he was, twenty-five, and a stay-at-home dad. Not that he didn't love staying with his three-and-a-half-year-old! But he was a little frazzled, and he handled the finances in addition to being a full-time father, and Roman's job didn't pay that great, and he was running on two hours of sleep and four cups of coffee trying to get an extremely fussy toddler to a doctor's appointment, and–

He turned sharply into a convenience store parking lot. He could use another crappy coffee, and though it wasn't something he would normally resort to, he thought maybe he could get Logan to calm down if he gave him candy. 

“Hey, Lo, buddy,” he said in his soothing voice reserved especially for his son, “we're gonna go inside, okay?” He finished parking and got out, then got Logan out of his car seat. 

As they walked inside, Logan clung to his leg and looked at the floor, which wasn't actually abnormal for him. Virgil got his coffee, and he let Logan pick out a candy. 

It was as they were checking out that Virgil looked at the lottery tickets. And he absolutely didn't think he could ever be lucky enough to win the lottery. And they didn't have much money to spare. But those few days between then and the drawing of the numbers where he could pretend, surely that was worth a few bucks. So he bought one. 

“Hey, Logan,” he said as they were pulling out of the parking lot, “you know what the lottery is?”

He saw Logan shake his head in the rearview mirror, and nibble on a gummy worm. Logan ate gummy worms in small bites starting with the “tail end” that Virgil didn't believe existed to mess with his Uncle Emile, who had tried to teach him to bite the heads off first “so they wouldn't suffer.” Virgil worried about that kid sometimes, but surely that wasn't too abnormal. Right? 

That was all besides the point. “The lottery is where people buy tickets with numbers on them. Then the people who run the lottery draw numbers, and if someone has the matching numbers, they win a lot of money.”

Logan's eyes were bright, and Virgil was sure he understood. 

“If we won the lottery,” Virgil told him, “we could buy anything we wanted.” Not quite true, but Logan's eyes widened. “What would you want to buy, LoLo?”

“Weal telescope!” Logan cried out. 

That almost made Virgil's heart break, but Logan seemed so excited. He resolved to set aside some funds to get Logan a telescope by the time he was old enough to really enjoy it. “I'd want a car that works and a house big enough for all of us,” he said wistfully. And to send Logan to really good schools, but he wasn't going to tell Logan that out loud. He'd fund Roman's acting career, too.

The rest of the day was spent fantasizing. It was even enough to keep Logan calm at his doctor's appointment.

They listed off things they could buy, from as much of Logan's favorite jam to a trip to Europe, to a swimming pool “wike the ones on the shows Daddy and you watch” (meaning HGTV, which Virgil would not tell anyone but his family he watched).

They both jumped up from where they sat on the floor in front of the couch with Logan’s blocks  spread out around them when the front door opened. 

“Guess who’s home!” Roman called.

“Daddy!” Logan squealed.

Virgil couldn’t help but grin as Logan launched himself at Roman and clung to him. He only did that for his dads and Roman’s brother Remy and Remy’s husband Emile. “Hey, babe,” Virgil greeted.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” Roman responded as he scooped Logan up and held him tightly. “What have my two favorite guys been up to?”

Logan grinned and began babbling too fast for Roman to understand other than the words “Croftew’s”, “telescope”, and “lottewy”. 

Virgil answered Roman’s questioning look with, “I bought a lottery ticket today, and Logan and I have been talking about what we’d do if we won.”

Roman’s face fell a little, and Virgil gave him a look.

Logan came to Virgil’s rescue on this one. “We won’t win, dat’s okay. The lottewy is fun.”

Roman melted at that, then joined in on the conversation. All his dream spending had to do with taking Virgil and Logan on trips, which earned him more than a peck on the cheek from Virgil. 

They even stayed up a little bit past Logan’s bedtime. 

Logan yawned and rubbed at his eyes, and it was Roman that scooped him up. 

“Bedtime, Bud,” he announced. “Tell Papa goodnight.”

“Night Night, Papa.”

This was probably the best day Virgil had had in a while. “Night Night, LoLo. I love you.”

“Love you too, Papa. Love you, Daddy.” 

“Love you, kid,” answered Roman before going to put Logan down, bringing to an end a day in which they had everything, even though they only had their rented house and Logan’s crib and their pull-out couch bed and the crappy car. Well, maybe that’s not all they had. 

The three of them were pretty great together, after all. Pretty great indeed, he thought right before Roman through a pillow at him. Okay, kinda great. His husband was a pain.


End file.
